Aftershock of a nightmare
by TerkoiZ
Summary: One shot maybe 2/3 shot witha sequel if this goes well. I might have some cleaning to do on this fic to grammerwise but I think i've done well for my first time. Songfic, Kakashi and Sakura die saving Naruto how does this effect him? after shippuden


I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR MUSIC INVOLVED IN THIS o: (be cool if I did though…

**3MONTHS AGO Konoha Gate**

The sky was dark as a familiar blond limped slowly to the front gate looking like he was in hell and a slightly worse version of the village with all his enemies involved in a lets gather the S rank ninja and hit the blond kid type of beating…

His clothes were destroyed and he had an ungodly amount of blood falling from his wounds coupled with a lot of horrid burn marks and slashes which also looked like claw marks scars were all over his body…

"H-help me" he started to scream screamed. "Please god help me!" Izumo and Kotetsu sprinted up to catch his body as he started losing strength.

"What the hell went wrong?" Izumo demanded still shocked at what the hell happened at the same time sprinting to help carry him.

Then he looked into his eyes… they were stricken with fear that the worst of interrogations couldn't do.

Naruto gulped and stammered out "T-they were everywhere I couldn't stop them! I was ordered to run for my life" is all he could say as the world faded around him.

Although no one really figured out what happened cause he was to scared to talk about it.

**1 YEAR AFTER INCIDENT Bar in Konoha**

Sitting down was Naruto and the rookie 11 along with team guy although you couldn't really call it that with his team gone.

After 1 year they've finally got Naruto to come out of his house seeing he didn't go on missions after he quit as a shinobi.

"Hey Naruto how you doing?" "Glad to see you've gotten out of that house!" exclaimed Tenten who was sitting beside Neji

Neji looked about to say something but was cut off by Kiba yelling from across the bar.

"Hey! Long time no see ehh?"

As he said that Naruto was thinking along the lines of, "How dare he? He's acting like nothing happened!" He glanced up and saw a stage with many instruments and gave a creepy smile which gave chills up everyone in the bar's backs, and then got up moving in the direction of the stage.

Then Ino smacked Kiba up the head screaming "what the heck idiot, can't you tell he isn't in the mood for that kind of crap?"

As Kiba shook his head he noticed he was gone.

Hey where'd he go? Obviously confused though everyone is wondering if he isn't always…

He's up their though I don't really know why… droned a stoic looking Shino sitting in

the back corner dealing a deck of cards with The rest of the guys while the girls were talking at the table Ino sat at with their teachers drinking a little bit near the middle of the bar.

Then Naruto mutters "_Kage Bushin No Jutsu."_ Drawing the attention of everyone he starts walking up to the microphone and a guitar while 3 clones spread out 1 getting on a drum set while others pick up a bass guitar and another microphone.

"Hey guys I don't really know how to feel and my physiologist said is should express what's on my mind so I hope I don't disrupt any of your evenings" he says in an almost monotone voice. "Well… here we go this song is called Get out Alive."

Then slowly whispers into the mike, "Guys… this is for you. Please forgive me for my failure" catching almost everyone's attention he starts,

(by the way go on you tube play the song for added epicness.)

No time for goodbye he said  
As he faded away  
Don't put your life/ in someone's hands  
They're bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you

A lone tear strolled down his face as he took on a haunted apperence like a person who has see something that shouldn't ever be witnessed. As he started singing again. And chakra started forming images of 3 people fighting demons all around them as 2 were fatally wounded looking like they lost limbs then it started changing forming Kakashi's and Sakura's faces.

If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
This is my last time she said  
As she faded away  
It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me

Then she said  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive (Clone:If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for your life (Clone:Life)  
If you want to get out alive (Clone:If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for your life

Then the chakra dissipated and started forming them making one handed seals creating a barrier between them the creatures and the uninjured ninja. As he was hit by a fireball similar to amaretsu before the barrier was all the way up.

If I stay it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for:

As the chakra shifted again showing the figure in persute of something looking about 10 times taller and stronger looking in pursuit.

If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, if I go

As the chakra died down people got a look at Narutos face covered with tears streaming down his face like a child who has been tramatized.

Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside

Naruto gave a cold laugh at the shocked faces a few crying and others as Naruto whispered as he left the bar these words. "Please leave me alone I don't deserve to be your friend much less your leader."

Buh buh bum! O.O

NOTE THIS IS MY FIRST FIC AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT SUCK MY.. ahh probably shouldn't put that. Oh also. 

Threedaysgrace: Get out alive. I don't own the bands crud or the shows…. SO NO COPY FO YOU KAKASHA! O.o


End file.
